Draco and Hermione's Missing Scenes: Volume 1
by HermsTimeTurner
Summary: What EXACTLY happened in Goblet of fire, Prisnor of Azkaban AND order of the phoenix? READ AND FIND OUT! Rated M for reasons...lol


**Here's a little something I thought of while reading through a few Draco/Hermione manifestoes:**

**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. IT ALL BELONGS TO JK ROWLING.**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's missing scenes

_3__rd__ year (after Hermione punches Draco)_

"That felt good…" Hermione sighed, rubbing her fist, feeling the impact of punching Malfoy in the face on her knuckles.

"Not good…brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, full of happiness. Harry and Ron seemed oblivious to the fact that Hermione's grin had faded, and she was staring at the grass- full of thought.

What had she just done?

She was partly glad that she had punched Draco in the face, but wasn't exactly proud of it. She was against violence, and pretty much became a hypocrite of her own actions. Draco had run away, like the coward that he was, with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Why had she punched him? Because he insulted Hagrid, of course. But was that really the only reason? Usually Hermione, at a time like this would snap something at him or Ron would beat her to it. But instead she used physical violence to sort this out.

His smirk was playing in her mind. Day in, day out when she walked into classes like divination (which she soon loathed) and heard a rude remark made by the Slytherin prince himself. But Draco Malfoy was no more than a coward, and she knew that. What if he didn't know that she was a Muggleborn? What if he thought that she was a pureblood, or half blood, maybe a distance relative to Hector Dagworth-Granger, but who knew?

He may have been a slimy git- but he wasn't ugly. Or repulsive to the point of wanting him dead. He was quite cute, actually. But his prejudice towards muggleborns made him uglier in personality than appearance. He had taunted Hermione for her looks, which didn't really bother her as much as it would bother other girls, but she was just strong willed that way.

So why was Hermione Granger still thinking of Draco Malfoy?

"Hermione…are you alright?" Ron asked, bending down so his tall frame was in height with Hermione, she brushed her bushy but curly brown hair from her face and flexed her arms.

"Yeah…let's go…" she muttered, and led her two best friends towards Hagrid's hut.

_4__th__ year (Hermione descending from the stairs at the Yule Ball; everyone glancing up at her)_

"She looks beautiful…"Pavarti Patel said wide eyes and staring at Hermione as she walked down the stairs.

Harry was gawking at his best friend, for truly never seeing her as a 'girl' but more as his best friend.

No words could describe how pretty Hermione know-it-all Granger looked that night, but she caught the attention of many.

Specifically, the attention of one Draco Malfoy.

"Draco? What are you staring at?" Pansy Parkinson snapped, waving her glorified jewelled hand in front of his face. He looked distant, away from Hogwarts, when in fact he was staring at Hermione dancing with Viktor Krum on the dance floor.

It was very un-Malfoy of him to stare, very rude indeed. But being the hormonal teenager he was, full of angst, he couldn't help but admit to himself that the Mudblood really did look hot. He felt like slapping himself in the face every time an improper thought popped up in his mind of her.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Crabbe said, sitting down next to him and reaching forward, a handful of cauldron cakes.

"Yeah—yeah I'm fine" He snapped, his eyes never leaving her.

"I can't believe the Mudblood scored a date with Krum…"Pansy sighed, jealousy burning in her eyes, which scanned Hermione up and down "And where in the name of Merlin did she get that dress? Surely she cannot afford material like that!" 

"Oh shut up, Pansy!" Draco hissed, getting up from his seat and walking angrily towards the table of fruit punch. As he poured himself a goblet and set the ladle back in the bowl. As he reached for a napkin on the side table, a large shadow grew over him. As he looked up he saw Viktor Krum in his Bulgarian glory, looking confident and proud of himself as he poured two goblets, obviously one for him and the other for Hermione.

Draco groaned as he walked back to his table, passing the golden trio as he sauntered by.

"Viktor's gone to get drinks, would you like to join us?" Hermione beamed, as happy as one could be.

Harry leaned forward, looking pleased for his best friend and about to say yes when-

"No we would NOT like to go have drinks with you and Viktor!" Ron snapped, folding his arms across his chest like a 4 year old child.

Hermione looked taken-aback and straightened up "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You're fraternising with the enemy!" Ron hissed.

"Fraternising with the enemy?" Hermione repeated, amazed "Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation. To make friends!"

Draco's lips curled into a smirk. He loved it when they all fought. Or in this case, Granger and Weasel-bee.

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind!" Ron snapped.

Draco's eyebrows rose. Ron had basically implied that Krum wanted a bit more of a physical-romp with Hermione (if that was even possible with her standards) which greatly offended her, as Hermione stood up, turned to leave, took one last look at Ron in disbelief and then disappeared through the crowds, into the entrance hall to the great hall.

Draco set his goblet of punch down, glared over at Pansy who was too busy applying another thick layer of make-up to her face, and made his way out of the great hall, following the sobs of Hermione Granger.

The bookworm had made it a far away from the great hall (not wanting to be seen by anyone) and hidden on the 3rd floor corridor stairs, knees to her chest, sobbing into her beautiful dress.

Draco watched from afar, had never seen Hermione cry, it amazed him how easily she could just let the waterworks flow.

Or had she always been like that?

He stepped forward, but the heel of his leather shoes had made too much noise, and Hermione's head had snapped up, and wiping the tear from her cheek "Whose there?" she said angrily.

Draco sighed, and appeared from behind the wall, raising his hands "Calm down Granger- i- I was actually coming to check on you." 

"You? Check up on me? Who did you lose a dare with, then? Crabbe? Goyle? Zabini? Or was it Parkinson?" she barked at him, furious for sneaking up on her.

"Actually Granger, I came here on my own accord…" he began, stepping onto the staircase she was sitting on. "I heard what Weasley said to you" 

"And I bet you cannot wait to go tell your cronies, am I right?" It didn't even seem like a question, with her tone of voice.

Draco raised an eyebrow. '_Wow' _he thought '_she's acting like me. That's a change.'_

"Just go away, Malfoy" she retorted, weakness in her voice, not bothered to fight.

"Fine" he snapped, stepping down from the steps, as he turned to leave, he turned back, facing her "But before I go…" he leapt up the steps in a very sultry manor, and bent down to Hermione's level, catching her chin with his index finger as she looked up, confused. "Weasley had no right saying that to you. That was low, even by my standards" and with that, he placed a light, soft kiss on her cheek. Hermione's lips parted, her breath hitched, as she was about to say something. But her speech was cut entirely as he stood back up, straightening his frame, and walking away.

But as he reached the corner, Draco glanced back around to a confused and surprised Hermione, amazement sketched on her face.

"And don't you think…" he began, in his usual Malfoy-like tone of voice "Ever mentioning this to Potty or Weasel. See you around, Mudblood" he nodded, and was gone.

Only once he was gone, Hermione's cheeks flared a bright pink.

Draco Malfoy had just kissed her.

And she liked it.

A lot.

_5__th__ year (when Hermione, Harry and Ron are leaving the Hogwarts express to go on the carriages to Hogwarts, when Draco throws a rude comment at him)_

Hermione, clutching a satchel full of books and the daily prophet, stepped off the Hogwarts express with Harry and Ron in front of her. The air was cold. Freezing, in fact. And with every breath she took went a short burst of hot air turning into steam from her mouth.

Harry was sulking. She didn't even know if she could call it sulking; everyone was talking about him. So with every step he took he was on the hot seat. But the one thing that Hermione knew from her last 4 years at Hogwarts, that the one to keep him on the burning hot seat the most was a blond Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy.

"Surprised the Ministry let you come back this year, Potter!" Malfoy shouted as he strutted past with Crabbe and Goyle each side of him. Hermione glanced up at Ron whose hands had balled into fists. She put a hand on his wrist which restrained him greatly; and Malfoy saw this.

A surge of anger rushed through him. The idea of Granger and Weasley together disgusted him. He quickly thought another comment at Harry, trying to provoke him "I expect a cell at Azkaban with your name on it!"

Harry lunged forward; Ron and Hermione at the same time grabbed one of Harry's arms each, and held him back from lashing out at Draco.

Malfoy went back a few steps, his eyes narrowing at Hermione rather than Harry. He gave her a _'Hold back scar head or else…' _

Hermione pulled Harry back and then took a huge step forward "Back off, Malfoy!" 

"Or what, Granger? You'll bore me to death with, let me guess, those books you've got in that satchel of yours, eh?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy!"

"Okay, but let me take the Mudblood with me…" he smirked, looking Hermione up and down. She went a light pink and moved beside Harry, away from Ron and Draco.

Ron's face went as red as his hair "You bastard!" he lashed forward.

Hermione ran forward and tugged on Ron, holding him back.

"Leave him, Ron! He's not worth it!"

Ron turned away from Draco, as did Harry. But as she started talking some sense into Ron, she caught a glimpse of Draco turning around and winking at her, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
